


29. Birth

by wicherwill



Series: 100 prompts [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's something I used to think about, ugh what a final line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill
Summary: magical genetics
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Series: 100 prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	29. Birth

Sometimes, when they were lying in bed and she had already fallen asleep, he’d try to slide some of his magic into her.

Transferring had never been as much a problem for him, or Clow, as it was for Sakura and the others. He had never really wanted the power itself, felt no connection with something that came so easily.

Invisible to her, he’d divide it and try (desperately) to force it to sink into her. Without fail, he’d watch it (with a sinking heart) coat her, searching out some wound or need, and then return to him.

He’d tried with a little, with almost all of it, while she was sick, when she was healthy…nothing worked, and although he knew it he couldn’t help but try.

It pained him.

He loved her. He knew he loved her, and that she loved him. They were a perfect match, complementing each other in ways that never failed to surprise him. Yet there always existed that one void, the one area where she could never enter.

Funny that black areas came out at night.

He had just finished admiring the latest addition to the Li clan for the umpteenth time that night when a slight touch at his shoulder caught his attention. She beckoned him to lean down, resting her head on his chest.

“Tired, dear?”

She nodded silently, closing her eyes briefly. Her arms were wrapped around him, slightly tight, and he reflexively held her closer. “Everything okay?”

She squeezed him once and then moved back, her normal smile back in place. Leaning up on her toes, she whispered into his ear.

  
As soon as he heard the news, he felt himself start beaming. Somehow, within moments the news spread throughout the gathering. People came up to them, congratulating them, while Sakura squealed repeatedly.

She was happy, and he could detect the infamous motherly glow. He caught her eye once and took a double take. For a moment, she had looked terrified, but then it was gone and she was talking to another well-wisher.

Syaoran pushed a glass into his hand, welcoming him to the club, and all other thoughts flew out of his head.

He’d been at the hospital for what seemed like years, although a look at his watch said that it had only been a day and a half. His hair was standing on end from the number of times he had run his hands through it, his eyes were bloodshot, and yet all of his focus was directly squarely at the operating room directly across from him.

Suddenly, a harried-looking nurse popped her head out, searching the hallway. When she caught his eye, she beckoned him. “Mr. Hiiragizawa?”

“Is…is she any farther along?”

The nurse shook her head silently. “Not quite…she says that she has something to say to you, and it’s urgent. If she…well, you know.”

Eriol pushed the thought out of his head. “Of course.” Taking a deep breath, he donned a pair of gloves and re-entered the delivery room.

She was still there, every inch of her skin slick from sweat, panting, and yet she had never looked more beautiful. As he watched, she tensed and an involuntary (dear god put her out of her pain) scream ripped out of her mouth.

An excruciating sixty seconds later, she relaxed again. The doctor checked her, tutted and then moved back. “I’ll leave you two alone, but make it quick, Ms. Hiiragizawa.”

Eriol didn’t wait for her to disappear, immediately moving towards his wife’s side. “Tomoyo…”

She smiled at him, tiredly. “Hey, handsome.”

“How are you?”

“Just peachy, dear…you need to sleep. You’re becoming delirious.”

He tried to laugh, but all that came out was a dry sort of croak. “Well, you’re going to be fine. It’s the finest hospital in the—”

“—entire country, top-notch neonatal unit, yes, I know.”

“Oh. Okay. Just as long as you feel safe.”

“About that…” Eriol knew she always liked to sit straight when talking to people, and now was no exception. “If…if something happens to me, and not the baby, I need to tell you something.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t want to discuss this.”

“Eriol…”

“Tomoyo…”

“Please listen to me.”

Eriol willed himself to relax. “You’re going—”

“To be fine. Honestly.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay, I’m listening.”

“I know how much a child means to you.”

“And you.”

“If our child doesn’t have magic, please forgive me.”

For a minute, Eriol couldn’t speak. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate. “…what?”

Tomoyo turned away from him, his voice strained. “I know…about your trying to transfer. Your magic.” She turned back to him, her eyes bright. “I understand completely. Please don’t think I don’t. And obviously, you want to share your magic with your child. It’s a part of you, despite what you say.”

Words began spilling out of his mouth before he could stop. “It’s a dominant trait, but—”

She had deliberately picked a spot on the ceiling before responding. “Actually, that’s not necessarily true…you can ask Meiling, any of Syaoran-kun’s sisters. The chances aren’t overwhelming, like you’d think.” She reached for his hand.

He took her hand, trying to process everything. He noted, absently, that she was clutching his hand and whimpering, but all that flew through his mind was _How did she know?_ and _Is she upset?_ and _Do I care that much?_ and _Why do I care in the first place?_ and—

‘Mr. Hiiragizawa, I’m afraid you have to leave. We’re detecting some internal bleeding, and we need to go into surgery right away.”

She gave him one glance, full of desperation. And he knew that he should comfort her, tell her that it didn’t matter. And he knew that in this state she wouldn’t be able to detect the obvious signs of his lie.

Yet all he could do was walk away, meaningless platitudes streaming out of his mouth.

Hours he had been pacing, non-stop, since he had left her. Left his _wife_ , who was going into _surgery_.

The thought made him freeze in place.

He loved her. Of that much he was certain. And he would love their child.

But every time he had imagined his child, his flesh and blood, magic had always played a part.

It would have made his life finally, perfectly complete. He would correct the errors that Clow had made, ensure that his child would never look within himself (or herself) and see wasted hours of despair.

And yet…

If he kept his asinine act up any longer, there would be nothing but despair-filled hours in his future.

He immediately sprung for the door, almost hitting his nose as it swung out towards him. A nurse walked inside and closed the door behind her, silent.

“Is there…can I see her?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hiiragizawa. She wanted to be left alone with her child. Could you give her a few minutes?”

Eriol could only restrain himself for three minutes before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Her voice was faint, but he had no trouble hearing her. She was nestled in the stark white sheets, holding what could only be—

“Is that…”

“Say hello to your as-yet-unnamed daughter.”

Eriol found himself moving closer.

“It’s funny…she has the most gorgeous brown eyes. You think perhaps I had a torrid affair with the postman?” She offered the bundle to him, her tone impossibly light. “Is there any way to tell?”

She could have been asking about the weather. Eriol climbed into the bed beside her, carefully burying his head into her shoulder without disturbing his daughter. Her brown eyes were focused intently on his.

“Forgive me, Tomoyo-sama. You’re all the magic I need.”


End file.
